My attempt at suicide
by HelloBatty73
Summary: ONE-SHOT. Sakura and Sasuke are married, and have a daughter. Sakura feels Sasuke is distant because of their daughter. She also feels he doesn't love her, and that that's why he's always so rough with her. So she attempts to kill herself, will Sasuke be able to get to her to stop her in time?


**SUMMARY: **_ONE-SHOT. Sakura and Sasuke are married, and have a daughter. Sakura feels Sasuke is distant because of their daughter. She also feels he doesn't love her, and that that's why he's always so rough with her. So she attempts to kill herself, will Sasuke be able to get to her to stop her in time?_

**SAKURA'S P.O.V**

My name is Sakura Haruno, well it was up until I was eighteen, which was two years ago. It's Sakura Uchiha now.

"Sakura! Oh my gosh! You're so lucky! Being married to Sasuke Uchiha!" one of my husband's fan girls squealed at me as I walked down the street. I smiled at her, but on the inside, I cringed. Actually she was the lucky one, Sasuke isn't at all as kind as he make's out to be. It's all an act. An act I fell for three years ago.

He was so kind and caring; we dated for a year before deciding to get married. I was so happy, and a year after we decided to try for a child. It's been one whole year now, and I still haven't conceived. He's become distant, I've become an empty shell, putting on an act for him, and for everyone, but the proof of my depression I hide with make-up and long sleeved shirts.

When we have sex, it's always rough, and tonight is no exception, I just lay beneath him, I watch as he continues to pound into me, and once he's spilled his seeds inside of me three time's he finally pulls out. He puts his pants back on before heading downstairs to the kitchen to get a glass of water.

My gaze flicks down to my thighs, which are smeared with blood once again from his harsh movements.

I get up and headed to the bathroom that is attached to our bedroom. I started the shower, not even bothering with cold water; my skin doesn't feel the heat anymore. I just watched as the hot water turns my pale skin red. I left the bathroom door open, so I didn't even bother with the fan.

I ignore the sound of the curtain being pulled open, and don't even flinch as I'm pulled out of the hot shower. Sasuke stood in front of me, he turned off the shower and wrapped a towel around me, we sit on the bathroom floor as he dry's me, he pulls me into his lap and dry's my front.

I felt him freeze, I look up at him, his eyes are wide, I follow his gaze to my scarred wrists. He grabs them both, he traces the recent one's and growls. His grip tightens as he shouts "What the fuck?" I don't even flinch, "Were you trying to kill yourself?" he shouts, I stand up, and look down at him.

"Yes" is all I reply before walking into the bedroom, ignoring his look of shock. I lay down on the bed, not even bothering to get dressed. I just laid there in a towel. I don't even blink as the blankets are pulled off me and I'm pulled out of bed.

"Suicide? You wanted to fucken kill yourself?" he shouts, this time I broke, I let the tears fall and I fall to my knees, my movements causing the towel to fall from around me. I just sobbed, not caring that he was standing in front of me.

I felt him lift me up, "Please don't do this again" he whispers, holding me against his chest, I just hiccup and lean up and kiss him. He returns it gently, and I allow him to lower me onto the bed, I allow him to take me again, I enjoy how he's gentle, so different to the last time we did it.

~X~X~X~X~

Three years have passed and I'm now twenty-four, and I finally conceived, we now have a twelve month old baby girl who I named Kana. When I gave birth, Sasuke became distant again, I didn't understand why, until I overheard him having a conversation with Neji about how he would have preferred a boy, I didn't stick around long enough to hear the rest of the convocation.

The amount I had heard had pissed me off enough; he was distant because our daughter, my precious Kana, wasn't born a boy.

Yesterday I couldn't take it anymore and I went to talk to him about it. I walked into his home office, and waited for him to finish his phone call to the police department. He stared at me for a few minutes before ending the call. He just looked at me blankly, and that was all I could handle.

I started yelling at him, and that's when an argument started, and that's how I had ended up, lying on his desk, him continuously pounding into me from behind. Once he was finished he pulled out and left to go to his meeting. I just continued to lie over his desk. My jeans at my ankle's. I allowed myself to fall to my knees, _what kind of monster did I marry?_ I thought to myself.

I stood up and pulled my pants up. I left his office and went to check on Kana.

She was still asleep, she was so cute, and I loved her so much. She looked just like me, only she had her father's nose, and hair. Her hair was an inch below her shoulders. I loved her so much, and if Sasuke laid a finger on her, I'd kill him; I'd allow him to hurt me as much as he wanted, as long as he didn't hurt my precious little girl Kana.

I left her room and headed towards my own.

~X~X~X~X~X~

Sasuke didn't return until **2:00**_am_, he stripped down to his boxers, and pulled me too him, I was about to push him away, when I felt water hit my cheek, I turned around in his arms, he was crying, "Sasuke?" I whispered, wiping away his tears, he leaned into me, "I'm sorry, Sakura, I didn't mean to lose control like that, I was just stressed, and frustrated, and I should have found another way to release it" he said.

I smiled and pulled him closer to me. No matter what he did or said, I couldn't help but forgive him, but only because I loved him. When I awoke the next morning, the bed beside me was cold.

I looked at the clock, it was noon. I laid back down, before shooting up again, "Noon!" I shot up out of bed and quickly got dressed; I ran to Kana's room, she usually woke up at seven! She wasn't in her cot, I ran downstairs, and into Sasuke's office, the sight before me had me frozen in my spot.

Sasuke was just sitting at his desk casually typing on his computer, one arm wrapped securely around our daughter's waist. Kana was dressed in a pink sun dress, and I long sleeved white shirt underneath, she had on yellow socks, her hair was in two high pony tail's, with little bits of short hair loose around her nape, a pacifier in her mouth, and she was playing with her bear, she looked so happy to be with her daddy.

I smiled. It was rare sight indeed.

I walked over to the two, and around Sasuke's desk, I picked up Kana, and he glared at me, I smiled before sitting down on his lap. He relaxed and wrapped an arm around my waist.

"Why didn't you wake me?" I asked, he sighed,

"I wanted to show you and her, that I do love her, I was being stupid, and I'm sorry" he said, I smiled and leaned back against him, suddenly a knock sounded on the door, "Yes" Sasuke said, and went back to typing.

A maid entered his office, her eyes hardened a little upon seeing me and Kana in the office with Sasuke.

"Yako, what do you want?" Sasuke said, his hand reaching for my chest, I moved so he couldn't touch it, he growled, and pulled me closer to her, "Yako, take Kana" he said, his head moving closer to me until his lips reached my neck. Yako walked over to me, and took Kana from me.

My hands gripped the desk as his travelled inside my jean shorts, "No!" I shouted, Yako walked to the door, and Sasuke pushed his chair back his chair back, causing it to hit the wall with a thump.

Kana started crying, Yako glared at me as Sasuke pushed me over his desk, pulling my pants down, and thrusted into me, tears fell down my cheeks "No!" I continued to scream as Yako shut the door. I could still hear Kana crying as Yako walked away.

I continued to scream as he continued to pound into me. I could hear him panting in my ear. When he finally pulled out, I fell to my knees, and cried. He was a lot harsher this time, and you could tell by the blood that was smearing my thighs.

"Sakura" he whispered, I looked up at him he quickly zipped up his pants zip, and he pulled me to his chest, holding me close, he sat down on his chair and used some tissues to from his desk to clean the blood. He pulled up my pants and did them up and held me close.

"Sakura" he whispered, a slight whimper taking over his speech, "I'm sorry" he whispered, I pulled away and stood up.

"No, you're not" I said, staring at him, he stood and reached for me, I backed away, "You always do it! You always do this to me! Then you apologise and I easily forgive you! Why? Why do you do this?" I shouted.

"Yako. She told me that you were having an affair, I wanted to remind you who you belonged to" I growled,

"You chose to believe that slut who is jealous because I married you and she didn't and you won't even look twice at her, over your own wife and the mother of your child?" I shouted, tears welling up in my eyes, "You jerk!" I shouted running out of his office ignoring his shouts of my name.

I ran upstairs to my room, I sat down on our bed, and sniffled, I stared at his bedside table drawer. I knew what lay within it. Sasuke had bought for protection when I conceived Kana. A gun, I hesitated before opening the drawer and taking it out.

I sat there, just staring at it as it sat in my hands. I took off the safety, and placed it against my temple. Time slowed and sound disappeared.

I didn't hear the door open, or Sasuke shouting at me to put the gun down.

Time and sound returned to normal when he knocked the gun out of my hands and threw it across the room, he pushed me down on my back.

"Mmmfp!" I said as his lips crashed to mine. My eyes widened, and he stood pulling me with him, before he climbed onto the bed and held me in his lap and he was shaking. And I began to cry upon realizing what it was I was about to do. He pulled me closer to him. If that was even possible.

"Don't you ever fucking do that again!" he shouted, holding me to his chest. I just continued to cry into his chest, I nodded, "God when I came in here and saw you with the gun like that I didn't know what to do, I just acted on instinct" he whispered and began rocking back and forth.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" I shouted, hugging him as close to me as I could. I heard him whimper and I sniffled, he tilted my head up, and crashed his lips against mine again. He was so gentle. I broke away from him as he started to tickle me, I began to giggle.

"Sasuke don't!" I shouted, in between giggle's "I can't b-breath!" he just chuckled and shed both our clothes, I didn't protest, he thrusted into me, he was gentle. It was different to what I was used to. It was slower. And I liked it.

~X~X~X~X~

"Shhhh… Kana, you'll wake mummy" I watched, leaning against the door frame of Kana's room as Sasuke tried to sooth our little girl. It was pretty funny to watch. He was failing miserably, mainly because he didn't have what she wanted. Unless he did in fact have some milk in his breast, I highly doubt it though.

I watched as he put her pacifier in her mouth but she only spit it out and cried louder. Sighing I walked into the room. Sasuke looked at me. I was wearing his loose shirt, I hadn't bothered to do up the buttons on, and I was wearing a pair of panties.

"I didn't mean to wake you" he said, I smiled.

"It's ok, I was awake anyway, I'm used to her waking up at night so I knew she's wake up again soon" I replied, he nodded, it was midnight and we'd just finished tonight's session of making love a half hour ago.

I slid the left side of the shirt down and held my arms out for Kana, he placed her in my arms and she instantly latched onto my nipple and began sucking, groans of content and small breath escaping through her mouth and nose every now and again.

Sasuke and I decided to breastfeed her until she was eighteen months old. Last month we already introduced the bottle to her, but she doesn't seem to like it. I sat down on the rocking chair in the corner of her room, Sasuke sat on the foot rest, which looked more like a long stool.

He played with her short messy hair, "I want another one" he said, I looked away from Kana to look at him, "I want to be able to help from the start. I want another little one" he said, I smiled, he leaned forward and kissed her head, "Another little me and you" he said, my smile widened a little, "Let's try for a boy" I whispered, leaning forward and placing my lips against his. Kana whined in protest, I leaned back, and she continued drinking.

"I don't care whether it was a boy or a girl, as long as you're happy, and it's from both of us" he said. I smiled.

"Absolutely" I replied. The next day Sasuke fired Yako and told her to get out of his house. Her protests were silence when he threatened to call the ANBU.

**Ok I know it's a sad beginning, but it's a happy ending! I might write a sequel, depending on how many like this one, and what reviews I get, and if I can be bothered to.**


End file.
